The field of the invention relates generally to blower assemblies used in HVAC (Heat, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning).
A blower assembly typically includes a blower, a motor to propel the blower, and a housing for supporting the motor and for direction the flow of air from the blower. The blower typically rotates and, as such is connected to the rotating portion or rotor of the motor. The rotor may be connected to the blower at any suitable interface and the rotor may, for example, include a body that is mounted to the blower or may include a shaft to which the blower is mounted.
Further, a plurality of different motors may be utilized with a plurality of different blowers to provide the blower assembly. It may be desirable to provide a plurality of different motors to a common blower, or conversely, it may be desirable to provide a plurality of different blowers to a common motor.
The use of different motor mounting configurations and the use of different blowers and the use of different motors in blower assemblies in HVAC adds to the complexity and associated costs of such assemblies.
Attempts to connect and seal a blower outlet to a HVAC related appliances may not be effective and may be expensive. Reducing the complexity of motor and blowers and the reduction in the proliferation of parts is desirable in the design and manufacture of blower assemblies.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.